Kanashimi Ronpa/Chapter Five
Leah's POV I sat there, waiting for the moment to come. I was considering prompting Drew to say it, but he knew what to do. "You got that wrong!" He exclaimed at the last possible second. (I don't know why we planned it that way, I guess it was more dramatic like that.) "Whoever killed Claus was trying to use Fae as a cover up. Nobody would be stupid enough to leave strands of hair at the crime scene, especially if the hair color is as stand out as Fae's." Rin was quick to object. "B-But the blood tracks-" "Could have easily been faked." Drew finished her sentence. This time, it was Cass' turn to be dumbfounded. Meanwhile, I began to explain the evidence. "The Monokuma File stated that the murder was moved to Claus' room, but was originally at someone else's room, suggested by the bloody hand imprints on the back of the corpse." "I don't recall those being there." Rin stated calmly. "I saw it with my own eyes." Drew smirked. "We checked everyone's room, and everyone's was all cleaned up, except for one. Rin's door was locked, which sparked some suspicion." "What? I just locked my door so that nobody would be able to kill me! Stop accusing me already!" Rin shouted. "Through the small opening at the bottom, we could make out red markings, most likely being bloodstains. Meaning that Claus Korosu must have been killed in your room." I added. "But this is the biggest piece of evidence." Drew began. "Claus was killed by being beaten to death by a blunt object, yes?" "Well, um, yes, but-" "Hotaru Akane told us that this was the method of sacrifice for Hawaiian Cults." I interjected, immediately cutting Rin off. "Now, what was your title again, Rin?" "Ultimate...Cult...Leader....." Rin replies, defeated. Drew then adds the finishing blow. "I now declare you, Rin Tamashii.....Guilty!" Then Rin freaked out, which only gave away her guiltiness more. "WH-WHAT!?!? THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! I COMMITTED NO CRIME! I-" Suddenly, a metallic axe went straight through Rin's chest, and a flap opened up beneath her feet, causing her to fall down below. A large post rose up, holding a grey picture of Rin with a red X through it, and the flap closed. "Upupupupu! Nice work! But I'm tellin' ya, I'll make sure that the next cases won't be so easy! Upupupupu!" Announced Monokuma. "Finally, two people here who aren't total idiots." Rukia muttered. I heard Samuel shout "Hey!" in response. "Wait, I have one last question." Ruby said. "Out of all the people here, why'd she kill Claus?" "It makes sense when you think about it." Drew began. "Claus was the only one out of all of us who had previous combat experience, being a swordsman and all. Therefore, he posed the largest threat." "I guess that makes sense." Ruby admitted. "Well I guess that concludes the first ever CLASS TRIAL! I can't wait for the next one!" Monokuma chuckled. "You're demented! Two people died in the span of like, a day!" Samuel protested. Monokuma just smiled his sick, twisted smile. "Upupupupu! That's what makes this game so fun!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters